Modern Seasoners
|name= |Season= 21 |Members= Britney Haynes Frank Eudy Hayden Moss Hayden Voss Helen Kim Howard Overby Jodi Rollins Lane Elenburg Shelly Moore Affiliates: Josh Souza Justin Giovinco |Defectors= Britney Haynes Hayden Moss Hayden Voss Helen Kim Jodi Rollins |Votes= 34 |HOHs= 17 (Weeks 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, Day 53, Weeks 9, 10, 11, 12, Day 88, Weeks 13, 14, 15 & 16) |Nominations= 18 |Vetos= 12 (Weeks 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, Day 53, Week 11, Day 88, Weeks 13, 14 & 15) |Lowest= Howard Overby (12/20) |Highest= Hayden Moss (1/20) }} The Modern Seasoners is an alliance created in Week 1 between the Houseguests that competed post Big Brother 12 in Big Brother 21. The name derived from the houseguests starting off from post BB12 which could be considered the start of the modern age of Big Brother. The alliance was very successful as they were able to win thirteen of the fourteen pre jury competitons and evict many pre-BB12 houseguests and reach the jury stage intact. Starting Off on the Right Foot After Frank Eudy won the first Head of Household competition of the season, he grouped up the modern players in a room and talked about targeted the early season houseguest. They all agreed and promised to stay loyal to the group. The next day, they collectively agreed to go after Jennifer Vasquez for being very social. Hayden Moss declared she should be backdoored in case she's chosen to compete in the Power of Veto competition. Agreeing, Frank opts to nominate Jack Owens, Jr. and someone else as pawn. Ultimately at the nomination ceremony he decides on Jack and Ryan, with Jennifer as the backdoor nominee. Later at the Power of Veto competition, Hayden M. was the only one selected to compete alongside Frank, decreasing the chances of the alliance winning it. Eventually Justin Giovinco won it. Unsure of what he would do, Frank tries to talk him into using it. Unsuccesful Vote Out On the day of the veto ceremony, Justin vetoes off Jack, forcing Frank to replace Jennifer in his place. Afterwards, Jennifer tries to talk with Frank about being nominated. Just as he about to say something, members of the alliance file in. Weirded out, she continues to talk to him. Ultimately, Frank lies to her about being nominated as the pawn. Once she leaves, Britney and Helen decide to go campaign to Jack and Justin respectively. On eviction night, all eight voting members vote out Jennifer. She doesn't leave though as Ryan is instead evicted in a 9-8 vote. Staying in Control When Britney became HOH in Week 2, she wasn't adamant on who to target. After an explosive augment between Kent Blackwelder and Natalie Martinez that indirectly revealed some key information on how the opposition planned to get past the week, Britney decides to go after Holly for being annoying and a potential wildcard. At the nomination ceremony, she puts Natalie Martinez on the block alongside Holly as the perceived pawn. Hayden M. was selected again to compete in the POV competition. When Hayden was selected, Britney stated to him that throwing the competition wouldn't be the best idea and that winning would ensure her target leaves. Hayden does throw the competition but Britney ends up victorious against Natalie. Britney decides not to to use it to remove anyone, keeping the nominations the same. Not wanting his ally to leave, Kent campaigns to members of the alliance to evict Natalie. Despite some members disagreeing with the plan, Natalie is evicted 13-3. In Week 3, Howard nominated Adria Klein and Kent, with Kent as her target. Helen wanted Kent evicted and vowed to win the veto to ensure he leaves. Hayden V. was selected over everyone else and eventually secured the win over both nominees. He kept the nominations the same. Members of the opposing alliance tried to campaign but with potential swing vote Josh Souza being on the alliance's side, they set their plan in motion still and continued to go after Kent. With their majority vote the alliance votes out Kent in a 9-6 vote. Following the double eviction, Frankie told Nicole that he and Christine would join the other side of the house, despite Christine not liking the plan. Zach noticed that Nicole was basically alone in the house, so he told her about the Detonators, and she told him about Frankie's plan. When Christine and Nicole won HOH, Christine nominated Zach and Donny Thompson, while Nicole nominated Frankie and Caleb. At the BOB, Caleb threw, and when it looked like Donny and Zach were gonna win, Frankie pulled through. Frankie and Zach got into an argument right before Frankie revealed that he is Ariana Grande's brother. Zach told Victoria, who has a final 2 deal with Derrick, about the Detonators. Zach then told Derrick that Nicole told Victoria, causing Derrick to confront them, which resulted in a blow up between Victoria and Zach. The Art of the Backdoor Cracks in the Alliance Blow-Up Unanimous Decision Rebuilding of the Alliance Defection Despite successfully getting rid of Autumn, at the start of the Double Eviction, the sub alliance, "The Iconics", meet up and agree to get rid of Adria Klein over the other foursome's target Holly King. With Frank winning the Power of Veto and deciding not to use it, the sub alliance ignites their scheme and evict Adria with their majority vote, sending her off the jury house. Once Josh wins HOH minutes later, back in the house Frank, Howard, Lane, and Shelly argue with the defected five over their disloyalty, dissolving the alliance.